Albuquerque Air Defense Sector
The Albuquerque Air Defense Sector (AADS) is an inactive United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with the 33d Air Division, being stationed at Kirtland Air Force Base, New Mexico. It was inactivated on 1 November 1960. History The Albuquerque Air Defense Sector was established in 1960 by redesignation of the Air Defense Command 34th Air Division. The mission of the AADS was to provide air defense of New Mexico and most of Texas. The organization provided command and control over several aircraft and radar squadrons. The sector operated Manual Air-Defense Control Center (ADCC) (P-41). A SAGE Direction Center was planned but never built. On 1 November 1960 the Albuquerque ADS was inactivated without gaining operational status when ADC ended command and control operations at Kirtland and Air Research and Development command becoming the Major Command to which Kirtland was assigned. The organizations under AADS were inactivated or placed under the 4752d Air Defense Wing (later Oklahoma City Air Defense Sector) after inactivation. Lineage * Established as Albuquerque Air Defense Sector on 1 January 1960 : Inactivated on 1 November 1960 Assignments * 33d Air Division, 1 January 1960 – 1 November 1960 Stations * Kirtland AFB, New Mexico, 1 January 1960 – 1 November 1960 Components Interceptor squadrons * 58th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : Walker AFB, New Mexico, 1 January-15 September 1960 * 93d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : Kirtland AFB, New Mexico, 1 January-8 July 1960 * 331st Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : Webb AFB, Texas, 1 January-15 September 1960 Radar squadrons * 683d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Sweetwater AFS, Texas, 1 January-15 September 1960 * 685th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Las Cruces AFS, New Mexico, 1 January-15 September 1960 * 686th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Walker AFB, New Mexico, 1 January-15 September 1960 * 687th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : West Mesa AFS, New Mexico, 1 January-15 September 1960 * 688th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Amarillo AFB, Texas, 1 January-15 September 1960 * 697th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Pyote AFS, Texas, 1 January-15 September 1960 * 732d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Ozona AFS, Texas, 1 January-15 September 1960 * 768th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Moriarty AFS, New Mexico, 1 January-15 September 1960 * 769th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Continental Divide AFS, New Mexico, 1 January-15 September 1960 See also * List of USAF Aerospace Defense Command General Surveillance Radar Stations * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Winkler, David F. (1997), Searching the skies: the legacy of the United States Cold War defense radar program. Prepared for United States Air Force Headquarters Air Combat Command. * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947-1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * Radomes.Org Category:Radar networks Air Defense